


Koi no yokan.

by ramenluvwithu



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Ultimateverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenluvwithu/pseuds/ramenluvwithu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo veía pasar por la acera de delante de su casa todas las mañanas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Koi no yokan.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [masamunya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masamunya/gifts).



**Koi no yokan** [japonés]: _Literalmente,_ premonición de amor _, la sensación que uno tiene cuando conoce por primera vez a la persona de la que se enamorará._

 _“I knew it wasn’t too important, but it made me sad anyway.”_  
— **J.D. Salinger, The Catcher in the Rye**

 

Lo veía pasar por la acera de delante de su casa todas las mañanas.

Siempre que sus ojos topaban con él, el mundo amenazaba con detenerse, sus manos asiendo con más fuerza aquella taza de té que bebía a modo de desayuno todos los días. Contemplaba su perfil perfecto, masculino, sus ojos azules que jamás se habían alzado, su mandíbula marcada y sus finos labios, su corto cabello castaño, que a veces se veía revuelto y le hacía pensar en él como un hombre despreocupado, suave y cariñoso, aunque probablemente nadie más pensase eso viendo su expresión siempre hostil, sus músculos en tensión, una infinidad de sensaciones que se escapaban para el resto del mundo, como si se preparase para atacar algo que todavía no estaba allí.

Era un perfecto desconocido, pero cada vez que Charles lo veía desde su ventana, sentía que era la persona a la que mejor conocía en el mundo. Lo olvidaba durante el resto del día, siempre en su soledad, sus libros y aquel ciento de cosas que en realidad no tenían relevancia alguna, pero volvía a ser el centro del universo cada vez que aparecía con el frío y el pálido sol de la mañana, como si el resto del tiempo fuese insignificante, como si no hubiera sucedido.

Todas las mañanas, cada vez que aquel hombre pasaba por allí, Charles Xavier se imaginaba a sí mismo atravesando la acera, tropezándose con él, un encuentro casual que vendría acompañado de la sonrisa de su desconocido, una amabilidad y una calidez que solo él había sabido ver desde la lejanía de su ventana, viendo una sonrisa por primera vez en aquel hermoso rostro, que parecía atormentado por un ciento de demonios. Se presentaría, perdiendo sus ojos azules en los de él, esperando a que Charles hiciese lo propio; hablarían, se mirarían, algo habría sucedido y, antes de que aquel hombre desapareciese de nuevo como si nunca hubiese estado allí, se habrían prometido mutuamente el volver a verse, el inicio mudo de aquello que acababa de florecer en ese espacio entre los dos.

Habrían quedado a tomar un café, habrían salido a cenar, habrían hablado tanto que sabrían que jamás habían conocido a alguien tanto, ambos sabiendo que allí estaba su lugar en el mundo, al fin, en aquellas confesiones en voz alta que jamás se imaginarían haciendo, como si quisiesen meterse bajo la piel del otro. Se habrían visto casi a diario, como una progresión lógica y, sin darse cuenta, habrían acabado uno en los brazos del otro, una noche silenciosa en la que la amistad se quitaría el disfraz y diría que era algo más, que era amor, del de verdad, quizás como el de las películas, tal vez algo nuevo, exquisito y desconocido, una supernova que ahora lo englobaba todo. Habrían hecho el amor hasta que el sol volviese a estar en el cielo y, Charles, contra la suave piel de su desconocido, con el olor a sexo y a muchos secretos susurrados, sabría que eso era todo, que la felicidad era accesible y allí estaba. Que lo amaba, y que jamás amaría a nadie más, pues tenía todo lo que necesitaba.

Habrían pasado el resto de sus días juntos, entre besos dulces y caricias interminables, un encuentro fortuito que lo había significado todo, Charles nunca teniendo palabras para aquel hombre por haberle otorgado un hogar al fin, después de todo, y...

Y entonces Charles volvería a la realidad, a las ardientes palmas de sus manos sobre la humeante taza de té, a su silla de ruedas y a sus piernas inútiles, a sus ojos llorosos y a su desconocido, eternamente un desconocido, atravesando la calle, ausente e ignorante de que, no muy lejos de allí, alguien lo amaba sin siquiera conocerlo, quizás la única persona que lo haría.


End file.
